Miyukichan in Hypnoland
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: Once again Miyuki-chan is thrown into an odd world where every woman want a piece of her, and unlike her last adventure, she won't be leaving this world an virgin...Crossover with multiple series. Warning: Lot's of Yuri!
1. Chapter 1

**Miyuki-chan in Hypnoland ****Chapter 1: Hypnotic Kitty**

"Late, late, late! I can't late for this meeting!", Miyuki-chan cried out she was running down the street wearing her normal school uniform, she was late for a special club meeting that started today, "Oh, I hope rtheir not mad at me...", she said as she reached the school and ran up the stair's, as she approached the door to the library where the club meetings took place, it suddenly swung open and she was sucked into it.

For a split second was in darkness until her eyes opened on the strange world, it was a huge jungle, "Oh, not again!", she sighed in irritation, "First some weird lesbian version of wonderland, then some weird mirror world, and now this! When will the nightmare end?", she asked as she got up and walked around for a moment before tripping over a tree root and falling down a hill.

"OW! Dammit!"

"Awww, did that hurt?", asked seductive voice from above, Miyuki looked up to see a woman that looked like a huminoid version of Gatomon from Digimon, her ringed-tail wagging eagerly, "Maybe you should learn to land on your feet.", she giggled.

Miyuki-chan backed away from her as she looked at the cat woman nervously, remembering her encounter with first one in wounderland, she didn't want to take chances with this one,"Er, I'm trying to learn...", she said nervously, _"Why does this always happen to me?"_, she thought to herself.

The cat woman smired as she jumped down from the tree, landing right infront of Miyuki-chan, "So...what's your name, cutie?", she asked while moving her face closer to her's, Miyuki gulped nervously and stood still now that the cat woman as infront of her, "Erm, it's Miyuki...", she said as she moved her face away from the cat woman's, "That's a sweet, I'm Gatomon."

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism", she wispered seductivly as her eye's slowly turned deep red as she gazed into Miyuki's eyes, "You must be hot in thoese clouths, why don't you take them off...", she said as she moved her hands under her shirt...

"W-Wait! Sto-", Miyuki tryed to resist, but the second she saw Gatomon's glowing eye's, a relaxed feeling spread through her body, she found that she couldn't look away , nor did she want to, they were so...beautiful...,"Th-Thank...y-y-you...", she said as her eyes started turning red slowly, "...y-y-yeah really h-hot, I should take clothes off...", she said as she slowly started unbuttoning her shirt...

"Good girl...", Gatomon smirked as she reached behind Miyuki and unhooked her bra, nibbling on her neck a little as she did, she then bent down and started licking her nipples, "Mmmm...you tast so sweet...", she said as she started fingering her clit.

Miyuki moaned as she resisted slightly, "N-N-No, I'm not even m-married yet...", she said weakly as her clit was fingered, Tora giggled as she brought herself to her face with her eyes glowing once more, "You don't need to be married to have a little "fun" cutie.", she said before kissing her deeply as she continued fingering her, Miyuki's eye's quickly turned red once more and as she kissed her back and moaned louder.

"That's a good girl, you belong to me now.", Gatomon said before she bent down and spread Miyuki's legs and started eating her out, Miyuki moaned as she was ate out but as she couldn't see Tora's eyes so she started fading out of trance,"Mmmmm...so tasty!", she moaned as licked faster and deeper, however Miyuki was regaining more of her mind as she blinked and shook her head, "W-W-What's going on?", she asked in fear as she tryed to back away, Gatomon noticed this and stopped licking her pussy before holding her hips tightly, "Ah-ah-ah...no leaving untill I finish my snack!", she puured while making her eyes glow, trying to keep Miyuki under her spell.

"S-S-Sure...go ahead", she said dreamily as she gazed into her eye's once more...her mind numb to anything else...

Gatomon giggled before continuing to licking her pussy, swirling her tongue around the inner walls before sucking on her clitoris, Miyuki could only moan in pleasure as she was eaten out out by the cat-girl, "Yes! Oh god yes! More! More!", she cried out in pleasure as she felt an orgasm building up...

"That's it, cum for me, give me your sweet love juice!", Gatomon moaned as she licked faster, Miyuki did as she was told as she moaned loudly, cumming into Gatomon's mouth, "Mmmmm! So sweet! It's like suger!", she moaned as she swallowed it all, unaware that the orgasm brought Miyuki out of her trance...

Miyuki's eyes went wide and she quickly backed away,"W-W-What's going on? Where are my clothes ?", she shouted as she did her best to cover herself while looking around for her clothes, Gatomon simply smiled at her, "Oh you won't need thoese, since most, if not all the residents of this jungle will want your sexy body!", she said as she grabbed her dropped clouths and jumped into the tree's laugthing wildly.

"COME BACK HERE YOU THEIF!", Miyuki shouted in rage as she chased after the fleeing catgirl...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Miyuki-chan in Hypnoland Chapter 2: Seductive Snake**

After a bit of chasing, Gatomon lead Miyuki into a part of the jungle were a naga lived, she hid higher above the tree branche's so Miyuki couldn't see her, and waited for the naga to find her, "...and then the show start's...", she thought with a giggle.

Nearby, said naga was taking her morning stroll throught the jungle...she looked like Jasmine from Aladdin when she turned into a snake-woman, minus the toxic spike's on her back,

After running for a while, Miyuki got tired and stopped, panting ,"Where is that stupid cat woman?", she asked loudly as she looked around, Jasmine the naga had heard Miyuki and slithered in the direction of her voice, upon spotting her she licked her lips at her sexy body, "Hello there, are you all right?", she asked while keeping her snake half hidden in the bushes so she wouldn't notice...

Miyuki jumped at the new voice and quickly tried to cover herself as she looked at Jasmine, "I-I'm fine but this stupid cat woman stole my clothes!", she said annoyed. "Oh, that must be Gatomon, she's quite the prankster...I think I can help you though, come here...", she said while scecretly readying her tail...

Miyuki smiled happily, "Oh, thank you...", she replied as she walked towards her, but as soon as she got close enougth, Jasmine's tail shoot out of the bushes and wrapped around Miyuki's waist before Jasmine let loose several hypnotic spirals from her eyes (like Kaa from the Jungle Book), Miyuki screamed but then saw that she was going to try and hypnotise her like the other creature and quickly shut her eyes, "N-No, not again!", she cried out.

"Oh, don't be like that...I'm sure you'll enjoy it if you just looked...", Jasmine said as she rippled her coils along her skin to relax her...

"N-n-no, I won't...", Miyuki said shaking her head, but then as the coils rippled along her skin it started to feel great and she almost opened her eyes, but then stopped, "...n-n-no, you w-w-won't fool me...", she moaned out...

Jasmine simply giggled, "Well maybe THIS will change your mind!", she said shouving 2 fingers into her clit while kissing her neck, "AHAN! N-n-no, p-please don't!" she moaned as she tried to squirm as the snake girl played with her, "Why should I? Your body is sssooo tassty!", Jasmine hissed before licking her nipples and fingering her harder, Miyuki could only whimper as she was fingered and licked, her eyes twitching slightly, "I don't even have a boyfriend, please stop...", she pleaded...

Jasmine then pressed her forehead ageinst Miyuki's, "Who need's a boyfriend? Girls can pleasure eachother soooo much better, let me show you...", she said before she stopped fingering her and used her coils to lift her higher so that her pussy was right infront of her, she then drove her long slimy tounge into her clit, swriling it around her insides as she did so, causing Miyuki to moan out loud as her eyes opened in shock, while Jasmine continued to eat her out, she used the tip of her tail to move her head up while she stared emitted spirals from her eye's, Miyuki was forced to look up into her eyes she quietly whimpered again, "...p-p-please don-don't..." she said as she stared into her eyes going into a trance, soon her eye's reflected Jasmine's and she sighed as she was played with and sent deeper into a trance from the relaxation...

Jasmine then stopped eating her out and lowered her so they were face to face, "Yesss that's it...fall deeper and deeper under my power...", she said as she shoulved her tail into her pussy, causing her to moan loudly in pleasure, "That's it...don't resist...jusssst lossse yourself in my eyes...", she said as her tail thrusted in and out of her, "...y-y-yes, l-l-lose myself...d-don't resist...", she replied as her mind came closer and closer to breaking...

"That's a good girl, now give your mistress a kiss.", Jasmine said as she started to fondle her breasts and thrusted her tail harder and faster, Miyuki moaned louder and nodded, "...y-y-yes mistress!", as she kissed her on the lips passionately while her mind finally gave up and a loud *PING* went off in her head, her eyes were wide and spiraling and her lips had curled in a big dopey grin, Jasmine giggled at her servents mindless stare, "Now be a good little slave and eat me out.", she commanded, lowering her and pushing her face into her pussy while making her tail slide deeper into Miyuki's, almost reaching her womb...

Miyuki started licking and eating her mistress out, tasting and swallowing her sweet juices as she moaned from the tail going deep inside her, she then stuck her tounge deeper into her pussy and sped up her lapping ans she hummed unintentionally, sending vibrations through Jasmine's pussy and causing her more pleasure.

"Ohhh...yessssss, that's it, more, more!", she moaned in pleasure,"Oh god! This feels incredible!", she shreiked as she came harder than she had ever cum in her life, not noticing her coils loosening and her hypnosis effects fading...

Miyuki felt her mistress' cum hit her as her mind started to shake off the hypnosis and her body move out of the coils. She looked around, "...w-w-what's going on?", she said sleepily as she moved away from the naga.

"Awww, you broke out of my spell already?", Jasmine asked as she rested from cumming so hard, Miyuki gave her a confused look, "...broke your spell? What do you me-", then she realised what the naga had done to her and backed away from her very quickly..."I-I can't beleave I did that!", she shouted in shock.

"I must admit, your better at eating people out then I am!", Jasmine said as she slowly got up, up above them Gatomon whisled loudly getting Miyuki's attention, "Catch me if you can!", she tuanted as she jumped off the tree and ran deeper into the jungle toward's the swamp area.

"I'd hurry and catch her if I were you, otherwise you might not make it out of this jungle...", Jasmine said before slithering off...

While still embarresed from being hypnotised and fucked, twice, Miyuki was not about to get lost in this forest, "Come back here, you stupid cat-woman!", she shouted angrily as she ran after her...

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Miyuki-chan in Hypnoland Chapter 3: Slimy Seduction**

Gatomon lead Miyuki into the swamp area of the jungle, as she leapt from tree to tree she snatched an apple from one of them, she then landed infront of a large lake, witch was the center of the swamp, the water was brown and murky, making impossible to know what was in it, there were a few rocks sticking out of the water leading to the other side, next to one of the rock's was what looked like a puddle of pink slime.

Gatomon smirked upon seeing this and jumped to the other side, dropping the apple in the slime puddle and slowly waking it up, when she landed she saw Miyuki on the oppisite side.

"Hey sexy! Come and get me!", she taunted as Miyuki arrived at the edge of the swamp, Miyuki panted and looked at the cat-woman angrily, "I'LL GET YOU!" she shouted as she started running across the stones, not realising there was another creature there...

As she jumped on the rock next to the slime puddle, a woman rose from it and grabbed her by the arm before dragging her halfway into the puddle with her, she was a well-endowed woman with long pink hair that reached past her shoulders with a pair of bunny ears on her head (Melona from Queen's Blade)

"Your so kind, giving that snack!", Melona said, thinking that it was Miyuki who gave her the apple, she held up said apple, witch she had eaten down to the core, "Let me "Thank" you...", she said while tossing the apple core.

"No, wait! I didn't gi-mmmff!", Miyuki tryed to explain, but was cut off by Melona kissing her on the mouth, as she did, as few bubbles of slime floated up around them and popped, releasing a strong odor that slowly made her aroused, unlike most residents of the jungle, she hypnotised her prey through scent.

Miyuki tried to get away, but inhaled the arousing scent by accident,_ 'Mmmm...I've never had such a beutiful girl in my grasp before...'_, Melona thought as she deepened the kiss, the slime girl happily groped, massaged, and sucked Miyuki's body all at the same time, she then wrapped around her buttocks and inbetween her hips before entering her body through her vagina and buttocks, Miyuki moaned but tried to push her away as she played with her body because her trance wasn't deep enough yet for her to be obedient, her eyes went widened as she was entered and she tried to push her away harder.

Melona simply pulled her deeper into her embrace,"Don't fight it sweetie, just let it happen...", she said as she pushed her tentacles deeper inside her, while making more bubbles rise and pop around her, Miyuki could feel her mind weaken as the tentacles fucked her, she tried to scream out with what resistance she had left but all that came out was a whimper, "Your so cute...", the slime girl giggled as she kissed her again, but this time she turned her tounge into a tentacle and shoulved itself down her throught, as the other tentacles in her pussy and ass went deeper and deeper...soon Miyuki's muffled screams turned to moans of plesure as her mind gave up and just enjoyed the slime girl fucking her relentlessly.

Melona's tentacle's entered deeper into her pussy, going in deeper and deeper, as it entered her anal canal, then her intestines, bloating her stomach, causing mind blowing pleasure to the 18-year-old girl, the pleasure taking her to heights never achieved before! Miyuki let out another muffled scream of pleasure as she orgasmed hard not once but twice in a row, as she did, the slime oozed out of her ass and pussy,and Melona could only smile as she broke the tentacle kiss, "Bet no one's ever plesure you like that, right cutie?", she said as she stroked her hair lovingly as the bubbles stopped popping up, "By the way, my name's Melona, what's your's?"

"M-Miyu...ki...", she said as she panted from the most intense sex she ever had, she was slowly coming out of her trance while she swayed with exhaustion.

Gatomon frowned as she watched from the tree's, "Awww, it's over already?"

Melona kissed her lip's again as she placed her back on top of the rock, "Well Miyuki, I do hope we meet again...", she giggled as her body vanished into the slime puddle.

"Yo, Miyuki!", Gatomon called, getting her attention once more, "We're almost near the forest exit! Unless you wanna keep walking around naked, you better catch up!", she said before jumping through the tree's again...

"C-Come...back...", Miyuki said, panting heavily as she slowly got up and followed Gatomon, hoping to get out of the jungle as quickly as she could...

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Miyuki-chan in Hypnoland Chapter 4: Scent of Seduction**

Gatomon leaped to a wilder part of the jungle with many flower's, every plant seemed to thrive in it's own space, but at the same time mingled with other plants, there were also many fruit trees and bushes of berries, wild vegetables and fragrant flowers.

Gatomon then lead Miyuki to what looked like a dead end with a huge flower bud in the middle, she poked the bud 3 three time's before jumping into the tree above her right before Miyuki arrived, the bud slowly bloomed, revealing a red-haired woman with green skin (Poison Ivy from Batman), "My my~", she spoke in a voice that was sweet and soft as a few vines came out from behind Miyuki, "You really are a lovely one aren't you?", she said as the vines wrapped around Miyuki, in her tired state Miyuki couldn't hope to avoid them.

"Aw, you look tired, let me take care of you...", she said as 2 of her vine's with flowers on the tips moved infront of Miyuki's face before spraying some odd-smelling gas that contained pheromones into her face to make her both drowsy and very horny, "My name's Ivy cutie, what's your's?", she asked as she licked her neak, "Mmmm, you taste so sweet...", she whispered in her ear as 2 of her tentacles with sucktion cups on the ends latched onto her breasts and started softly sucking on her nipples.

"M-Miyuki...", she moaned out as as her breasts were sucked and she moaned quietly, "What a cute name, what brings you to my neck of the woods?", Ivy asked as she continued to suck her breast's, "I was chasing a cat woman" she mumbled between moans, then a tentacle slithered into her mouth and down her thought, making her eye's widen in surprise. Ivy's vines then spread her legs wide open, before a third one moving towards her pussy, "Oh? You mean Gatomon? She's always the little trickster.", she giggled as she kissed her neck, her vine shoved itself into her pussy and a second one rammed itself up her ass.

"AHH!", Miyuki moaned out as she was penetrated by the vines, soon the vine's started thrusting in and out of all of her hole's, with the flower's effect's finally taking hold of her mind, she happily started licking the vine in her mouth, her hip's bucked back and fourth as the vine's in her ass and pussy thrusted deeper into her, Ivy caressed her face lovingly, "Your so pretty...I'll have to thank Gatomon for bringing such a sexy woman into my home...", she said as she the vine in Miyuki's mouth twitched before shooting it's thick seed down her throught, the ones in her ass and pussy shooting their seed into her, Miyuki happily swallowed it all down and looked at Ivy, "Mmmm...tasty...", she said with a drowsy entranced look on her face, "Thank you...AHH!", Miyuki moaned out before cumming like no tomorrow as her juice's coated the grass, her eye's rolled to the back of her head as she went limp in Ivy's vine's...  
"Oh? your out of energy already?", she said before kissing her on the lips before laying her gently on the ground, just then Gatomon dropped down from the tree's and leaned over Miyuki's face, "You sure got a mouthful didn't you?", she giggled before her eye's started glowing red...

"N-No...please...", Miyuk moaned out...as she awoke in his bed, she looked around for a few minutes, "It...was just...a..dream...", she sighed in relief as she got up and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled...only for her reflection to wink at her before revealing her colorful spiraling eye's...

"N-N-No! Not...again...", she managed to moan out before she fell under the spell...her eye's mirroring her own as a blissful smile appeared on her face...

**The End...Less...**


End file.
